


My Kind of Stay-at-Home Date

by Nachan0928



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachan0928/pseuds/Nachan0928
Summary: The moment Wonwoo realizes that stay-at-home date has never been so interesting, or better known as the moment Wonwoo realizes that he likes being punished by Jeonghan.





	My Kind of Stay-at-Home Date

**Author's Note:**

> I need an excuse to write this smutty Wonhan fic.. Lmao  
> This is kinda unedited? But please enjoy!

The sound of droplets of water hitting the ground was floating in the cloudy sky.

The heavy downpour had decided to come so suddenly as Wonwoo reached his boyfriend’s apartment midway. Even worse because he had to take a train and he did not bring an umbrella, so he had to find some place to shelter. He stood in front of a café with many other unfortunate people. Some were already soaked, while the others grumbled about their unluckiness.

“Fuck! Why must rain now…” Wonwoo cursed under his breath as he looked at his wristwatch; it was around 10.30 AM, meaning he was already thirty minutes late.

Jeonghan would kill him, or deny him sex for a month. At this point he did not know which one was worse. He started to think it might be a good idea to just live together with his lover. He then felt something vibrating in his jeans pocket; his cell phone. He took it out and saw a text message. Ah, speak of the devil.

**10.30 AM**

**From: My Baby <3**

WonWon, where’re you? You don’t forget about our date today, do you? (=A=)9

Today was one of their stay-at-home dates. Wonwoo let out a sigh, he replied to it immediately.

**10.33 AM**

**To: My Baby <3**

Sorry, Hanie. I got a problem. My car’s being repaired now, so I took a train and got stuck until the rain stops. Or I can just run through the rain. Either way, I’ll be super late.

Not even two minutes later, Jeonghan’s reply came.

**10.34 AM**

**From: My Baby <3**

Tell me where you are now. I’ll come and pick you up~ \\(^0^)/

Reading the last message, a smile appeared on Wonwoo’s face. He replied quickly, apologizing for bothering Jeonghan under such a hard rain and telling him his current position, which was luckily not too far from Jeonghan’s place. After getting an ‘Ok. I’ll go there! (>u’)b’, he waited patiently while keeping the small smile on his lips. Not long after, he saw Jeonghan’s car that he was very familiar with.

“Hanie! I’m here!” He shouted as he signaled Jeonghan with his hand.

The car then approached him.

“Sorry that you had to do this…” Wonwoo said, showing a sad face. 

“Don’t be silly, WonWon. I don’t want you to get sick.” Jeonghan said and then smiled, so beautiful it made Wonwoo want to kiss him.

**************

The two men finally arrived at Jeonghan’s place. As Jeonghan went off to the kitchen, Wonwoo sat in the living room; Jeonghan’s favorite part in his apartment—he spent a lot of time there, either watching movies or just taking a nap. There were a huge black leather couch, one stainless-steel table with a vase of matching red roses on it, and a set of home theatre. The carpeted floor was also clean and soft to walk on.

_Everything is clean. Even cleaner than I expected..._ Wonwoo thought. Considering he always had to help his lover tidy up his apartment, this was an improvement.

“Beer?” Jeonghan half shouted while rummaging through his fridge.

He liked stuffing his fridge so that when Wonwoo came over—which he often did—and got hungry, he would have everything prepared.

“Anything’s fine.” Wonwoo shrugged, smiling gently and padding his way to the kitchen too.

“Okay, I’ll get us some beers and snacks.” Jeonghan spoke as he hauled said foods and drinks with much difficulty (just how many did he bring?).

“Here, I’ll help.” Wonwoo said and took the beers off Jeonghan’s hands.

**************

Wonwoo suddenly jumped onto the couch; his action surprised Jeonghan and caused the older man to look at him rather suspiciously.

“What took you so long, Wonwoo? You didn’t do anything _funny_ in my bathroom, did you?” He asked, a mocking smile clearly forming on his lips.

“And what would that be?” Wonwoo wiggled his eyebrows, teasing Jeonghan back.

Jeonghan just broke into a giggle fit.

“Also I’m sorry I’ve kept you waiting so much today!” Wonwoo continued while making an apologetic face. 

He looked like a kicked puppy, which Jeonghan could never resist. Damn, he _knew_ that.

“I told you it’s okay! Let’s just forget about it and watch the film that I told you yesterday. I really want to watch it with you, WonWon...” Jeonghan stared lovingly and adorably at his handsome boyfriend.

His action made Wonwoo blush and smile sheepishly. _Unf! How cute can you be, Hanie! I can’t stand it any longer..._ The younger tried to calm himself as his imagination ran wild. So typically Wonwoo.

Thus, they watched the film; it was a tears-inducing, fantasy film—unlikely the type Wonwoo enjoyed watching, but Jeonghan did. It was one of Johnny Depp’s early films. Basically, Jeonghan liked everything Johnny Depp. He was sort of obsessed with the man it actually made Wonwoo jealous sometimes. Jeonghan watched it so seriously he did not even realize that his lover had already fallen in a deep sleep beside him.

**************

Wonwoo finally opened his eyes when he felt a murderous aura suffocating him, and it was strongly radiated from Jeonghan.

“Slept well, WonWon?” Jeonghan asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and smiled, but a vein popped on his head.

Things were about to go downhill, Wonwoo was so sure of it. For exactly twenty minutes after the film ended, the older had been waiting for Wonwoo to wake up. Since when did even Wonwoo fall asleep, he did not know.

“Err, yes, pretty well…” Wonwoo answered with a fake smile—probably not a good idea—while scratching the non-existent itch on his nape. He looked up to the TV screen which had turned black; the movie had ended. Jeonghan pouted his pink lips—rather cutely; he was fully mad at his boyfriend right now.

“Good, then, because now I’m going to punish you, Jeon Wonwoo!” He said in an angry tone, sending a slight shiver to the man in front of him.

“Huh!? What punishment?” Wonwoo asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

Jeonghan leaned his head closer to him. “Just be quiet and see, don’t do anything until I say so…” He was sending a death glare to him, though that was not really life-threatening.

In fact, Wonwoo liked the sight of his pretty Jeonghan glaring at him. Wow, he must be crazily in love with Jeonghan. 

“Come on, Hanie. I only missed one movie…”

But Jeonghan ignored his reasoning. “You always say that every time!”

Wonwoo gulped and then nodded, accepting the fact that he was _indeed_ at fault. He thought that he ought to obey what Jeonghan said; he would not want an angry Jeonghan right now, although their makeup sex was always hot—and honestly, he would not feel that threatened by an angry _marshmallow_. Furthermore, he only watched in question as Jeonghan got up and pushed the table by himself far to the side, until there was enough space between the TV and couch; big enough for him to perform his _punishment_.

Wonwoo’s eyes widened instantly when he saw Jeonghan stand in front of him and suddenly start to strip himself, his T-shirt was flung carelessly.

“What the...” were the only words that left his now gaping mouth.

Jeonghan continued stripping. He was now taking the button of his jeans out of the buttonhole. After it was done, he undid the zipper and tugged his jeans and boxer altogether down so painfully slow. He did that on purpose; teasing Wonwoo who was gazing at him with that lustful look in his brown eyes. Wonwoo could see Jeonghan’s half-erect member bit by bit.

Soon, the jeans were gone, too; Jeonghan had successfully taken off his entire outfits, one by one, and thrown them somewhere behind him. His sexy body was now revealed, making a bead of cold sweat roll down Wonwoo’s forehead. Wonwoo did not believe the thing he was seeing right now. That smooth, white skin of Jeonghan, his slender waist...

That beautiful sight really had his member turned on. He wanted to touch Jeonghan’s body so much! 

Seeing the huge bulge on Wonwoo’s front part, Jeonghan leaned down, saying, “What, my dear? You want me, don’t you?” He then licked his upper lip seductively. 

“But, remember; don’t do anything against my will. I want an obedient WonWon right now, not the bad one...” He added; his soft breath tickled Wonwoo’s neck as he whispered lustfully. 

Again, Wonwoo could only gulp with much difficulty. He had to do everything Jeonghan ordered him to; do nothing but sit on the couch nicely. Jeonghan got ready for his next action. He bit his own lips while his eyes were fixated at Wonwoo, who was fidgeting on the couch. Smirking in satisfaction, he spread his legs widely after seating himself on the cream-colored carpet. 

He started to touch himself, hands caressing his own nipples lecherously, he then sucked two fingers at once, making sure to make them slick, and drew them closer to his entrance. Finally, two slim fingers were inserted into him. He gasped at the pain from the sudden intrusion.

“Ahh… Wonwoo!” He heaved a moan. 

The called man was just staring at the unbelievable scene in front of him. Jeonghan was crying, but soon, the pain was gone, and he started to thrust his fingers repeatedly, imagining it was Wonwoo who was inside him. 

“Ahh! Wonwoo, it feels good! Nghh...” Another sinful moan from Jeonghan’s innocent lips.

Wonwoo could not help but feel petrified at the wonderful sight before him. His hand subconsciously went down and touched his own erection, still clad in jeans. Jeonghan kept thrusting his fingers into his ass, lust-filled voice bouncing off the wall. 

“Oh My God! I want to touch him...” Wonwoo murmured while rubbing himself; he bit his lower lip to hold back a groan. 

Jeonghan kept moaning, even louder than before. Having been satisfied, Jeonghan then pulled out and stroked his hard length at a steady rhythm. 

“Aaahh… Faster! Harder! Please...” He moaned in the pleasure given by himself. 

His hand moved faster, white precum began dripping from the tip. Wonwoo groaned at the tantalizing view; his Jeonghan was such a beautiful creature that God ever created in this world, and he worshipped the very ground Jeonghan walked on. He saw the older man’s expression; it was full of lust. So inviting and incredibly sexy. He felt his own cock already harden to the max.

_Shit! I can’t stand it anymore! I really want to fuck him right then and there!!_ He tried to control his mind with all his might, but he could not. It was impossible.

He rose from the couch and approached Jeonghan, who was still pumping himself. In a second, he grabbed Jeonghan’s busy hand.

“Sorry, Hanie, I’ve reached my limit!” 

And pulled Jeonghan closer by the back of his head. Their lips crashed in a very passionate way, tongues soon involved. Jeonghan deepened the kiss by circling his hands around Wonwoo’s neck. He could feel Wonwoo’s hot muscles roaming all over inside his mouth; they were like swallowing each other up, saliva leaking from the corner of Jeonghan’s mouth.

Jeonghan then dragged Wonwoo’s more muscular figure to lie on the couch without breaking the kiss. He sprawled below Wonwoo, as if allowing himself to be ravished. He took Wonwoo’s shirt off so slowly then stopped the kiss as Wonwoo fondled his nipple and pinched it quite hard. 

“Ahh! Wonwoo...” He gasped, kind of breathless.

He really enjoyed it, especially when Wonwoo’s hand started to stroke his needy member so fast. 

“Wonwoo, please... Just fuck me already!” He said in a sultry voice, his trembling hands opening Wonwoo’s jeans and pulling down his boxer.

“Of course, I will! I want it so bad, you know!” Wonwoo said while positioning himself between Jeonghan’s now-opened legs, his erection springing proudly. 

Without wasting any more time, he plunged his swollen cock into Jeonghan. All at once! His boyfriend gasped because of the mixture of pain and pleasure he felt inside. His body created a beautiful arch and hands gripped Wonwoo’s shoulders. 

“Fuck! You’re so tight, baby!” Wonwoo cursed loudly. 

He stayed quiet for a moment and then began thrusting. His movement became rough and rougher by the time, not to mention he kept striking Jeonghan’s sweet spot, drowning the beautiful man in ecstasy. Jeonghan found out a long time ago that Wonwoo liked to play it rough. 

“Ehhnn… Wonwoo, fuck me harder!” Jeonghan begged while moaning, and it made his boyfriend increase his speed right away. 

Wonwoo captured Jeonghan’s tempting lips and chewed them; they kissed so hungrily like crazy before parting as they needed air for their poor lungs.

“Wonwoo, harder, please!” Jeonghan said between his panting. 

Wonwoo was more than pleased to comply. He kept thrusting while he kissed Jeonghan’s neck, sucking and nipping to leave a rather big, reddish hickey on it. 

“You’re mine, Yoon Jeonghan. Remember that!” He whispered in the smaller man’s ear, suddenly displaying his possessiveness. 

He was still moving back and forth roughly, not being care with the hurt expression that appeared on Jeonghan’s face when he did that. While Wonwoo was busy with doing him, Jeonghan stroked his own erection. 

“Wonwoo... I can’t take it anymore!” He said when Wonwoo suddenly pulled him up to sit on his lap, while Wonwoo himself leaned on the couch. 

Wonwoo let Jeonghan ride on him. Grasping the situation, Jeonghan started moving his hips up and down, taking Wonwoo’s rock hard dick in so deep that it hit his prostate gland again. 

“Aaah! Wonwoo, a-aahh!”

Wonwoo decided to help Jeonghan, too. He reached to hold Jeonghan’s member and pumped it synchronically with Jeonghan’s movement. Jeonghan sped up as he felt himself nearing the edge. 

“I’m close… Ughh!” He grunted. 

It only needed few strokes more before Jeonghan finally spilled his seeds on Wonwoo’s stomach and hand. His moan soared in the air. With Jeonghan’s heat clamping down on him tighter, Wonwoo reached his climax, too. He screamed his lover’s name out loud as he filled Jeonghan’s channel with his warm seeds while thrusting up slightly few times, until nothing could come out more.

Jeonghan’s body collapsed on top of Wonwoo, chest heaving. Both of them tried to catch their irregular breath, panting heavily. Wonwoo slowly pulled out of Jeonghan and sensed his cum leak out of his lover. It seemed like he would end up cleaning the mess on the couch later.

“That was great, Hanie. I love you.” He said and then gave a sweet peck on Jeonghan’s flushed cheek. 

He changed their position so that they were lying on the couch now, not thinking to clean the mess they had made first.

“I love you, too, WonWon.”

The older replied while searching for a better position in Wonwoo’s embrace. Ready to get some peaceful sleep.

“Next time we watch a movie, I’ll sleep, so you’ll punish me again.”

_SMACK!_

“Ouch…!”

** The End **

Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos would be much appreciated~ ^^


End file.
